corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga)
Corpse Party: Blood Covered is faithful to the games story. It began in 2008 and is still in progress. The illustrator is Toshimi Shinomiya. Each chapter is approximately 40 pages long. Series consists of 47 chapters. 24 chapters translated into English Differences There are several differences between the manga and the game, which include: *Seiko's hair color is now orange. *Yuka and Yuuya find Kensuke who's crying near the corpse of Mitsuki. So, in this way, Yuka meets Kensuke before Yuuya kills him. *In the manga it's Kensuke who finds the crystal of unsealing in the body of Mitsuki, but, in the game, it's Yuuya who finds it in the green ooze. *Morishige's corpse is found by Ayumi and not by Naomi and Satoshi (in truth, in the game, they find only his cellphone). *The revenant of Kibiki Kou appears several times in the manga to help the students from Kisaragi Academy, but in the game he doesn't exist. *The videotape of Taguchi Shōgo is viewed by everyone in the group (including Miss Yui, who has fainted), while in the game it was only watched by Naomi and Satoshi. *In the manga, Kizami succeeds in capturing Yuka, but she is saved by Satoshi and the others. *The group meets again in a way completely different from game. Immediately after Yoshiki consoled Ayumi who saw the corpse of Sakutaro, they find Satoshi and Naomi unconscious on the floor (which has collapsed). *When Naomi is sleeping in infirmary she dreams a remembrance with Seiko and not her feelings confession. *When the group (include Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi) finds the revenant of Naho, Kibiki's ghost appears to calm her. After this, the two spirits start to tell why they are in the cursed school (in this way, they anticipate a part of Book of Shadows), but Sachiko attacks Naho and Kibiki and makes them dissapear. *In the game, only Satoshi goes in the infirmary, but in the manga Ayumi decide to accompany him. Here, they succeed in exorcise the spirit of Yoshie Shinozaki (but in the game Satoshi is forced to escape from infirmary because she was about to attack him). Once they have left the room, the darkening takes the control of Ayumi, who tries, out of jealousy, to kill Naomi, but Taguchi Shōgo suddenly appears and saves the latter. *In the game Kizami stabs Kensuke for no reason and kicks him into a pit, in the manga he stabs Kensuke because he talked about Kizami's elder sister then the floor collapsed under Kensuke. *After Satoshi saved Naomi in the bathroom, the evil spirits of the school try again to kill her. She isn't opposed to them because she's convinced that Seiko can't forgive her except in the case in which Naomi reaches her in death. Satoshi, trying to dissuade her from doing so, shows her the message of Seiko. In this way Naomi reads the SMS in this occasion and not in the bathroom. *During the scene in Custodian's closet after they watch Taguchi Shougo's videotape, another earthquake happens and Kibiki Kou saves everybody from it. After that, he explains things about Naho and how attached she was to him. While in the game, he never appears. *Taguchi Shougo appears in the manga and helps the group, until he is interrupted by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, he blocks the way for the group to escape. Unlike in the game, he is seen briefly and runs away after seeing Naomi. *The school collapses when Sachiko is appeased, without any bells ringing. *Ms. Yui doesn't die in the earthquake. She is saved but can't chants the Sachiko Ever After charm together with the group. *Naomi confesses that she killed Seiko while possessed to the whole group, and not only Satoshi. After that she intends to commit suicide by jumping off a building, but the group saves and comforts her. Category:Manga